Temptation
by xDarkFantasiesxx
Summary: Sequel for Hypnotizing. Randy and John finally become an item, but keeps it hidden from their wives. When vampires come in to destroy their love and imprintment, can Randy and John's bond try strong enough too fight all of their up coming battles? Centon!M/M/GuyxGuy Rated M. {Make sure to read Hypnotizing FIRST before, reading this story.}
1. Chapter 1

God everything felt so right. It's been about a week since Randy Orton and John Cena; best friends in the whole world started their forbidding relationship. It was very secretive Not many knew of their late night passionate nights, and their evenings out too dinner. Everything felt great; though their still married to their wives. They didn't..feel the need to bring it up to them yet. Randy loved his family, and he didn't want Alanna to deal with family issues a child wouldn't need to deal with.

For John; he just didn't like the idea of hurting Liz. Though every-time they spoke she was getting more distant from him. It bothered him, though he had Randy here. Liz was still someone important too him. He might not be deeply in love with her, but he did love and care for his wife. He sighed a few as he grabbed his bags walking into the gym. It was time for training. Randy was off at an business meeting with Vince and Stephanie therefore he new couple was apart from one another. A sigh came onto his lips as he placed down his bags, and grabbed some weights.

It was odd being without Randy. They were so glued to each other, ever since the pair had that fight in the locker room. John's heart rate increased as he could feel Randy's emotions. He had learned of their imprintment, Randy had finally explained to him, that he is mate. John could feel Randy's emotions, needs and everything as Randy could feel all of John's as well. Everything was amazing and wonderful; nothing could ever ruin these moments. Not even how much of a bitch, Liz is being.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

He blinked a few, feeling his phone going off. Grabbing the high tech iPhone he looked at the screen; unlocking his phone as he smiled brightly at the name that popped up. Randy Orton. Clicking onto the screen he flipped over to view the message. A grin still remaining on his lips.

_'Hey babe, wanna grab dinner tonight?'_

John couldn't help but feel his heart racing in his chest. Randy was amazing, both in bed and not in bed. He slowly was getting used to being rammed into almost every night. The pair had learned just how much of sex addicts they are. Which didn't mind the couple. Randy very much enjoyed it, and John loved the feeling of being mounded by his boyfriend. Boyfriend, such an odd thing to say. He never thought he would EVER have a boyfriend until now. But John and Randy are an item though no one knew of their relationship.. Both thought it was better this one. He quickly speed his thick fingers onto the touch screen keyboard and responded back.

_'Yeah, I think some Japanese sounds good. Ya think you can use chop sticks? lol xD'_

He smiled as he placed his phone back into his pocket, before laying onto the bench. Grabbing the weight as he lifted it up, working on his muscles. A deep grunt came out of his mouth every time he thrust up the weight bar upwards and back down onto his chest. God he loved too work out as much as he loved to drink. It was a bad addiction but he was fine with it. Since he was getting used too, the smell of smoke covered on Randy's god like body every night. As well with the taste of it as well.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

He grinned as he placed up his weights, grabbing his phone again. Unlocking the screen and going to his messages.

_'Ya know what, I'm down with that and I'm down watching you sucking on something else tonight. If you know what I mean? 8D'_

John's cheeks inflamed as he couldn't stop the heat that increased onto his body. That damn Orton! He was such a perverted vampire. And he loved it shockingly. Randy was very touchy and protective of him, which he didn't mind. It was very relaxing too know he had someone that cared so much about him. He was about to reply when he saw a shadow increase onto his phone. How did that get there? He blinked a few as his ocean hues turned over behind him, to stare at Mark Callaway aka The Undertaker.

John's swallowed deeply as he was faced to faced to the man who tried to rape him almost two weeks ago. This wasn't what John wanted. Ever since then Randy had always been around him, always. And now this was going to be his first time without Randy near him while being around Mark? This wasn't going to be good.. "John.. It's been an while.." He chuckled as John could feel himself almost shake. He didn't like being alone with him at all. "Yeah... M-Mark, it has been hasn't it...?" John's trembling voice came out of his pale lips, staring into the older man's eyes. Crimson eyes..

**_This wasn't good._**

"Mmm... you smell different, I wonder why..?"

Questioned the elder vampire as John's body trembled in fear. Undertaker was the last person he wished to be alone with. And here he is alone, with him. Just wonderful. "Ahh... Little Randall claimed you, eh?" Questioned the elder causing John's cheeks too flush up. How could he know about him? About his relationship with Randy, no one knew. Not even their wives! SO why the FUCK did he know or something? It made no sense what so ever. He didn't understand, no really John didn't understanding a lot of things anymore. Everything and anything was confusing now and he just couldn't understand the way things were heading in his life now.

"Eh..wel..." Breathed out Cena as he could feel the elder man's tall frame embracing his back. "Mmm...but you smell so sweet Johnny.." Mark almost purred into John's ear giving him a soft shudder. "S-Stop.." Cursed John as he tried to push away, before feeling his wirst getting grabbed. "You ain't getting away from me, Johnny-boy.." Mark's smirk grew onto his strong face as he stared into the elder's cold hazel eyes. "Don't.. let me go.." Whispered John as he watched eyes following them, they were making an scene. Or well Mark was making a scene.

"L-Let...me go Mark..." Whispered the younger man as he only felt Mark's grip tighten on his arm, making the younger man wince. "D-Damnit.." John's curse caused the elder man chuckle to increase bringing John closer to him. John's tremble came out of his body, feeling his bottom being pressed against Mark's clothed jeans. "N-No... Let me go.." John's voice broke as he lowered his head away from the elder man, he wouldn't give into it. He struggled some more which only increased Mark's actions.

"Your coming with me.." Whispered the elder man as he grabbed his arm, dragging John away from the weight benches. "M-Mark..!" Growled out the younger man as he wiggled his arm, trying to pull himself away from him. He didn't want to be trapped away in his grasp again. No.. he only want Randy's arms around him. Randy's lips on his own. Randy's teeth in his teeth, and Randy's dick inside of him. That was it. He didn't want to share himself with this fucker. And John would fight with all of his mortal life. He can't allow himself to give into this elder vampire's temptation. And after all of this mind thinking he felt himself being backed against a wall.

"N-NO!"

"Yes..."

"Get off me!"

"Never, John.."

"I don't want this!"

"I do not care.."

"I love Randy..."

"I love you more.."

Mark's whisper came off his lips as he gripped John's massive hips, making the younger tremble again. "N-NO! NO! NO!" Cried out the mortal as he shook and pushed off the elder man, making the vampire snarl. "Do not fight me, John. Be my mate." Snorted Mark as his wicked grin returned onto his face.

"**Never!** I will **never** be _yours_."

"I will.. **make** _you_ **mine**..."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was dark, that was something John had notice quickly. His eyes hurt, everything was spinning. Just where was he? He groaned some as he tried to move, but only to fail to do so. Which made the superstar panick. A laugher entered the room as his baby blue eyes locked onto those stone cold hazel pair of that man. Mark Callaway. "G-God damnit! Where am I!" Cursed out the male as he tried his might to free himself from the bounds which was holding his body still. The chuckle still came out as he snarled at the man.

"You sick bastard! Just you wait!"

"Wait until what? Your little Randall come save the day?"

He chuckled as John's eyes widen as he growled at the man. "Sick bastard! I'm not yours. I'm Randy's fuck off." He snorted, as John would never allow himself to submit to anyone but Randy. If he was going to be gay for a man, it's Randy Orton and ONLY Randy Orton. No one else. Mark's foot steps moved closer to the male, as John's heart jumped into his throat. He needed to free himself. He HAD to get away. HE Couldn't allow Mark to do anything to him. "Damn... Damnit!" Growled out the male as he shook and wiggled, and did what he could to free himself. Which he only failed in the end, and which only made Mark's dark laugher come out louder.

"Sick fucker! You twisted! YOUR INSANE! I'll never want you! NEVER!"

Shouted out Cena as he snarled at the man who was right in front of him. He felt his chin being grabbed against his will as he snorted at him. Watching Mark lean inward into his face, licking his lips as Cena's stomach turned with disgust. He would never love Mark, and he NEVER would allow himself to fuck him. John would fight until he couldn't fight anymore. He snorted as he watched Mark lean inward to his face, which Cena did the only that he could do. Cough back up a large spit wad and blew it right in the older man's face. A smirk came onto John's face as he felt himself get back handed quickly from the elder vampire. He could taste blood in his mouth from the powerful slap but still, he had made his point.

_He would never submit to him. **Never**._

"You little shit! How dare you spat on me!" Shouted out Mark in disgust as John's sick laughter came out into the room. "Tch! That's what you get for touching me! I won't be like other people. You can go fuck yourself. I aint letting you get a finger on my body or my blood." He growled out as he shook himself as much as he could before feeling Mark's large knee go between his legs. John's eyes widen with fear as he felt Mark's knee stroke the insides of his thigh. "Don't...touch me.." Snarled the male as Mark simply laugh at the mortal's anger. "Really? Your not going to submit to me?" Questioned the elder vampire as John's smirk was tangled in with the blood dripping from his mouth. "Never.." He muttered as he spat at him with again, watching the crimson ooze drip down the vampire's cheek.

Which what Mark didn't know was happening, a certain male was hot on their trail. Thanks to John's little actions, Randy was able to sense his blood. Feel his aura, as Randy dashed off as quick as he could. Hoping to save his mate before it was too late. "John, hold on.. I'm coming.." Called out the vampire as he ran against the world hoping to save what belonged to him.

"You little shit.."

"FEH, like I said, I'm not yours. I'll NEVER be yours!"

"Your a fucking cunt Cena, I'll bend you over and take that tight ass for myself!"

"AS IF YOU COULD! YOU'LL NEVER GET NEAR THERE!"

"Wanna beat me?" Mark's tight grin came onto his lips as he gripped the waist of the bound Cena. Feeling John's heart slam into his chest of fear, Mark's chuckle escaped his lips against as he rocked his hips into John's behind. "So tight.." He groaned as John gagged. "Your disgusting! GET OFF OF ME!" Shouted the male as he felt his belt being loosen. "N-No.." Called out the male as Mark's sinister laugh came out again. "I told you, your tight ass is mine.." He chuckled as John's body trembled in fear, he didn't want to be taken by any other man, but Randy and ONLY Randy. He couldn't! THIS couldn't happen! IT CANT HAPPEN! "N-NO! Randy! GOD DAMNIT! NO!' John's eyes were filled with tears as he could feel the free breeze onto his bottom cheeks.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe he couldn't stop this. He felt Mark's length touch his entrance as he shuddered and cried out in a heart breaking sob. "No! NO! Don't do this! DON'T!" John's begging plead came out as he shook and shook, trying everything he could to free himself, as he felt Mark's length slowly enter him. It was so painful..

It felt so dirty..  
So wrong, so very wrong.

"NO! G-GET OUT OF ME!"

Cried John as Mark's laugh came out as he pushed himself fully in the male's tight entrance before the door slammed open. A rather pissed off Orton stood at the front door. His eyes hazed with the icy crimson color. His body raging with anger and hatred. "GET OFF OF HIM!" Shouted the vampiric male, as he jumped across the room, and forced Mark's dick right out of John's entrance, causing the male to scream in agony. "OH FUCK! GOD!" John's cry came out as he heard sounds of fighting. Glass breaking, pushing, slamming, punches and kicks. Randy and Mark were at it, Randy was already bleeding from the head and his mouth as Mark was a blood mess. "Don't you ever touch what is mine!" Threaten the Orton as he stood above the elder vampire, his icy crimson hues glaring with hate, pure hate.

"I'll be back again.. I'll make sure, I get him. John Cena WILL be mine!"

And with that Mark, had disappeared. "My fucking ass!" Cried out Cena as Randy's eyes turned to his mate as they soften. He couldn't believe he caused John so much pain. He should have known that ripping Mark away from John, with have ripped John open if Mark was inside of him. He was so stupid, but he hated the idea of someone else claiming what is his. "Are you alright..?" Questioned Randy as he turned to his mate before getting snapped at. "DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU! MY ASS IS BLEEDING!" John screamed out as Randy merely chuckled which made the man who was in pain already, more bitter. "What the FUCK are you laughing at?" Shouted Cena as Randy locked his now icy hues onto John's beautiful ocean pair.

"The fucking fact that, I saved my princess again.."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I love you too, lets get you home and fix your asshole."

"Fuck off."

"I'll fuck you.."

And with that, Cena found himself in Randy's arms of course. Forcing a blush to creep its way onto the male's pale cheeks as he snorted. "W-Whatever, lets go home.." John shuddered out as Randy merely chuckled once again, kissing his head softly. "Of course, princess."


	3. Chapter 3

John's mind was still trapped in eternal nightmare he was under. He couldn't stop dreaming of what happened to him only a few days ago. That horror of Mark Callaway and what he did to him, put John to tears almost every night. Now John wasn't the type to cry over anything, he always stayed strong and held his ground but this was all too much. His body shook and trembled as he cried in his slumber. Alerting the Orton Viper as he rushed to his love's side once again. The vampire's snarl formed onto his pale lips, he couldn't ignore this. John was in torment because of that bastard and there was nothing. NOTHING, Randy could do about it. That's what made him feel sick the most. He was utterly useless at the moment.

"Oh John.."

Randy's thick voice whispered out of his mouth as he stroked his beloved's sweaty cheek. Feeling his cold heart slam into his chest. What could he do? How could Randy make all of this better for him? He sighed a few, as he leaned inward to his mate's face. Seeing his eyes wince in his sleep, he didn't know how much he was going to be able to watch John suffer for long. "John.." He whispered his name once again, as he held his hand tighter, feeling John's thick fingers returning the squeeze. A smile formed onto his lips, at least he knew John could feel him, feel him in his sleep. "I'm right here, babe. I'm not going anywhere.. I'll never let you get hurt again.." He hushed to him as he leaned inward to his mate's whimpering mouth. Placing a feather soft kiss onto his lips as he watched John's body slowly ease down.

"There.. Good. Remember, I'm right here.. Always...here John.."

John's body slowly stopped shaking, as his eyes relaxed. He slowly stopped biting his lip as he held onto his hand softly. His nightmare fading away thanks to Randy's hypnotizing words. "There, there.. Now why don't we dream of something far better, hmm?" Chuckled the Orton as he waved his hand, flashing his mate a illusion for a dream. So his nightmare would stay away. A grin formed onto his lips as he laid next to the larger man, pulling him into his arms as he closed his eyes, falling into his peaceful rest state.

* * *

_'Oh John..'_

John's eyes turned around as he looked for the voice calling to him. He knew that voice, it was so..relaxing. He blinked a few as he looked behind him, seeing Mark behind him. He cried out, making his body shudder in his sleep. 'NO! NO NO!' Cried out the male as he felt Mark's hands grip his waist, and thrust himself inward to him. 'God damnit!' John's scream came out as Mark's laughter echoed the room before John's ears heard something else. "John.." He blinked a few as he stared upward before feeling Mark force his head back down to the pillow, making the superstar cry a little.

_"I'm right here, babe. I'm not going anywhere.. I'll never let you get hurt again.." _

_"R-Randy!"_

_Called out the male as he widen his eyes turning over to the shadow of Mark behind him. He growled as he was being forced by back something. Something strong and powerful. He watched as a shadow of Randy had pushed him away from John, as he whimpered, staring into his lovers eyes. "There.. Good. Remember, I'm right here.. Always...here John.." Randy's hands stroked John's sides making him shudder somewhat, as he nodded his head, whimpering softly in agony. He couldn't believe Mark did it again. Once again for himself or so he believed. ."There, there.. Now why don't we dream of something far better, hmm?" He blinked as he heard the image of Randy speak as he watched the male, grip his waist making the older one moan out. "R-Randy..!" He called out as Randy's chuckle echoed out of his mouth. "Hush, John.. Enjoy this.." He purred as he slammed himself right into the male's open entrance. Randy's moan came out as John's louder one screamed out._

_"AH! T-That hurts!"_

_"It's going too..."_

_"Get out!"_

_"Never... Your mine.."_

_John's eyes soften at Randy's words as he felt his hips get grabbed tighter before closing his eyes. That was right, he belong to Randy and only him. He had to remember that. He moaned softly, as he felt Randy's teasing thrust making the superstar's body go to cloud nine. "Oh god Randy.." Moaned out Cena again as Randy's thrusts came faster which made the older one's face get pushed into the pillow. "Mmmm!" He growled as the viper couldn't help but chuckle as he slammed harder into what belonged to him. Feeling his tightness surround his harden length as he groaned more. "Mmm, John... " He chuckled as he thrust more, and more, without trying to give John a break._

* * *

John's eyes flashed open as he panted. His body was covered in sweat, as his dick was harden between his legs. He groaned somewhat as he tried to move as he was unable too. He blinked a few, turning his head around to see a sleeping Randy. Or so he thought, was laying there peacefully, holding onto the superstar in his arms. Tightly, never wanting to let go. John's eyes soften as a deep blush came onto his cheeks. He was glad Randy was here, at least.. at least...

**_He always made the nightmares go away._**

And with that he closed his eyes, and cuddled back into Randy's cold chest.


End file.
